Única
by And Allegra
Summary: Ela foi machucada, humilhada e descartada, tudo o que queria agora era vingança. Ele sempre a admirou e agora faria tudo o que estava ao seu alcance não só para ajuda-la a se vingar mas também para faze-la feliz.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Eu já posto essa fanfic em outros sites. Espero que gostem e boa leitura.

* * *

_Te Odeio_  
_Você é realmente muito otário_  
_Eu não tenho nenhuma razão para vê-lo_  
_Este mundo está infestado de homens como você_

_Você é um o-o-o-otário_  
_Seus defeitos são incontáveis_  
_Deixá-los de lado e te amar é perda de tempo_

_Hate You (tradução)- 2NE1_

Lucy não queria acreditar na situação em que estava presente naquele momento, "o que está acontecendo Natsu" ela pensava enquanto lágrimas desciam pelas suas bochechas rosadas, ela sabia que algum dia algo parecido com aquilo aconteceria, mas não imaginava que seria tão doloroso e humilhante, Natsu, aquele a quem ela fez juras de amor agora estava aos beijos com Lisanna.

– Natsu, você não pode ficar com ela! Eu te amo! Você se lembra de tudo que passamos juntos? – Ela dizia aos gritos mesmo que aquilo não aliviasse a sua dor, pelo contrário, só fazia com que ela se sentisse pior, ela odiava aqueles olhares de pena que alguns lançavam em sua direção e odiava ainda mais os olhares debochados, mas ainda assim ela gritava com a intenção de fazer com que tudo aquilo sumisse como se fosse somente um pesadelo em uma noite quente de quinta-feira.

Mas tudo aquilo era verdade e no fundo ela sabia, sabia que sempre fora somente uma diversão para Natsu, sabia que não devia ter se envolvido com ele, porém ela afirmava para si mesma que não tinha culpa, ela tentava colocar a culpa daquela situação nas ações daqueles que agora tinha parado de se beijar para lhe lançar um olhar raivoso, ela colocava a culpa em Natsu pelos seus atos fofos e em Lisanna por ter a separado do seu grande amor.

– Lucy pare de gritar, sua voz é irritante e você sempre soube que era somente uma diversão temporária. – Disse Natsu em um tom serio arrancando alguns risinhos de Lisanna.

Aquelas palavras perfuraram o pobre coração da garota apaixonada, então Lucy saiu correndo do refeitório em direção ao banheiro, enquanto isso um jovem garoto de cabelos negros que havia presenciado a cena apenas suspirava após ver o que o Natsu havia feito. Esse garoto era ninguém menos que Gray Fullbuster, um delinquente juvenil rival de Natsu e que sempre admirara Lucy, apesar de ele não ter gostado de como aquele "olhos miúdos" tinha terminado com Lucy, ele agora tinha uma chance de virar amigo dele ou quem sabe até algo mais.

Lucy ficou o resto daquela tarde escondida dentro do banheiro, ela não queria ser vista por todos, pelo menos ainda não, ela queria vingança e faria de tudo para conseguir acabar com a felicidade de Lisanna e Natsu, nem que para isso tivesse que destruir a si mesma.

Apesar da sede de vingança que ela sentia ela sabia que tinha que agir com cuidado, não deixando que os outros percebessem que era ela que estava agindo e para isso ela precisava se aliar a pessoas com muito poder, poder que se igualasse ou ultrapassasse o de Natsu, e ela sabia quem tinha esse tipo de poder. Agora ela deixaria de ser a doce garota ingênua e se tornaria alguém forte, ela sorria ao pensar em como seria ter Natsu pedindo perdão por tudo que fez a ela, mas ela não queria que aquela imagem ficasse somente na sua imaginação, ela queria que aquilo se tornasse verdade e na frente de todos.

O que Lucy não sabia é que aquele que ela queria como aliado também queria fazer uma aliança com ela, mas uma aliança que ele pretendia fazer durar por muito tempo, mesmo depois de se vingar.

Às vezes brincamos com os outros e os machucamos, mas não temos culpa de vê-los apenas como pequenos brinquedos, o que nos esquecemos de pensar é que às vezes esses brinquedos podem trocar de lugar conosco, nós tornando simples peças descartáveis em um jogo muito maior que o que imaginamos algum dia.


	2. Chapter 2

_Você acha que teve o melhor de mim_  
_Você acha que riu por último_  
_Aposto que você acha que tudo de bom se foi_  
_Acha que você me deixou machucada_  
_Acha que eu viria correndo de volta_  
_Baby, você não me conhece, porque você está absolutamente errado_

_O que não mata te faz mais forte_  
_Te faz sentir maior_  
_Não significa que estou só quando estou sozinha_  
_O que não te mata te faz um guerreiro_  
_Deixa os passos ainda mais leves_  
_Não significa que estou destruída só porque você se foi_

_O que não te mata te faz mais forte, forte_  
_Somente eu, eu mesma e eu_  
_O que não mata te faz mais forte_  
_Te faz sentir maior_  
_Não significa que estou só quando estou sozinha_

_Você já ouviu falar que eu estou com outro?_  
_Disseram que eu estava seguindo, superando você?_

_Você não pensou que eu ia voltar_  
_Que eu voltaria tão oscilante_  
_Você tentou me quebrar, mas você verá_

_What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)_

_Glee_

E lá estava ela deitada na sua cama chorando por alguém que não a amava.  
Patético.  
Era simplesmente patético como ela só conseguia chorar e pensar em uma pessoa, Natsu.  
Por quê? Por que ela era tão idiota ao ponto de ficar ali parada horas e horas chorando por ele, logo ele que a chamou de "diversão temporária" , que disse que ela irritante.  
Ela sabia de tudo isso então por que ficar ali parada chorando por ele?  
Ela sabia que agora ele estava junto a Lisanna e nem ao menos se lembrava dela, mas o que a machucava mais era quando se lembrava de que até mesmo semana passada, não, até mesmo ontem, era ela quem estaria ao seu lado, o apoiando e dizendo como ele era legal.  
Mas de repente ela viu que nunca teria uma chance com ele e agora a única coisa que sabia fazer era chorar.  
Provavelmente se Lisanna a visse agora iria rir dela até não aguentar mais e pensar que anos atrás elas eram melhores amigas.  
– Que cena ridícula pequena Lucy. –A loira disse para si mesma e ainda assim não deixou de esbanjar no tom de sarcasmo, provavelmente se as pessoas pudessem presenciar aquela cena a chamariam de louca, afinal ela estava usando tom de sarcasmo com ela mesma...  
Mas pelo que parece conversar com si mesma a ajudou a perceber o quão patética estava sendo aquela situação, ela decidiu que seguiria sua vinda, mas não sem antes conseguir se vingar do seu antigo amor e da sua antiga querida melhor amiga.

(...)  
Um pouco longe dali um jovem de belos cabelos negros olhava para o nado perdido em meio a pensamentos tolos, com certeza esse era outro que não estava no seu juízo em perfeito estado.  
Somente das pessoas olharem para como ele sorria apaixonado para a parede seria um bom motivo para fazer com que ele visita-se uma bela sala branca, ah e não podemos esquecer-nos da bela roupa que ele iria ganhar quando fosse fazer essa visita, seria uma bela camisa branca com muitos cadeados.  
O nosso tão querido Gray havia sido picado pelo maldito bicho da paixão e agora os sintomas estavam se manifestando de uma maneira muito rápida, provavelmente daqui a alguns dias ele estará falido, não, não será por causa dos remédios e sim por causa dos presentes fofos que as pessoas costumam dar quando estão nesse estagio.  
Normalmente esses presentes vão aumenta o preço conforme a intensidade, quase sempre começa com uma caixa de bombons e acaba terminando em um anel de diamante.  
Isso sim seria algo catastrófico!  
A maioria dos companheiros de Gray já haviam notado a súbita mudança no comportamento dele e justamente a pessoa que mais o observava não havia notado, talvez seja isso que as pessoas querem que nós entendamos quando dizem que o amor é cego.  
Sim vocês acertaram quando disseram que essa pessoa era a Juvia, ela ainda não tinha percebido e parecia que não iria perceber tão cedo, por exemplo, nesse momento ela observava o Gray e dizia mentalmente "Kya, o Gray é tão lindo", totalmente fora da realidade.

(...)  
_Seu pai sempre disse_  
_Você deve ficar longe_  
_De um tolo como eu (um tolo como eu)_  
_E quando sua mãe me vê chamando_  
_No seu telefone_  
_Ela desliga na minha cara_  
_A puta desliga na minha cara, hein_

_Sim, eu sei,_  
_Que eu sou um homem burro crescido_  
_Que ainda age como um idiota_

_Mas, Senhor, ele deve ter sido_  
_De bom humor o dia_  
_Ele deixou uma garota como você_  
_escolher por um tolo como eu_  
_Ter um tolo como eu_  
_Ter um tolo como eu_

_Fool Like Me (feat. The Plastiscines)_  
_Cobra Starship_  
Enquanto isso Natsu encarava o teto branco pensando em como se livrar daquela situação, ele havia magoado a garota que gostava e não tinha sido obrigado, ele tinha feito por escolha, mesmo que tivesse sido para livrá-la de futuros problemas ele ainda se sentia culpado. Desde o primeiro dia que havia visto Lucy Natsu havia se apaixonado por ela, passaram por muitas dificuldades para ficarem juntos, mas com o passar do tempo Natsu viu que ele não servia para ela, tentou por diversas vezes terminar com ela, mas nunca havia conseguido, a única solução que encontrou foi usar Lisanna e humilhar Lucy na frente de todos, se ele não tivesse feito isso ela ainda estaria com ele e ele estaria se culpando pelas coisas que podia acontecer com ela.  
– Me desculpe pequena Lucy. – Ele disse e suspirou ao final, se levantou e seguiu para os fundos do colégio, a partir dali Lucy Heartfilia estava morta e enterrada, a Lucy que ele iria ver a partir de agora seria simplesmente um fantasma.


End file.
